This invention relates generally to a multi-purpose nozzle assembly for a liquid dispenser, and more particularly to such a nozzle assembly having improved control between off and selected discharge positions.
Various types of multi-purpose nozzle assemblies have been developed for liquid dispensers, but are not without their drawbacks. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,843,030 has its nozzle cap containing an off-centered discharge orifice which must be shifted upon cap rotation between alignment with the spin chamber at the end of an internal probe for producing a spray, and a channel on the probe for producing a stream. The off-center location of the discharge orifice not only presents problems for the consumer in properly targeting the discharge, but gives rise to a shearing action during cap rotation in that the inner edge of the discharge orifice must traverse the plug surface containing the spin chamber and associated tangentials which could cause abrasions or snags between the rotating parts resulting in undue wear and leakage.
The nozzle assembly of U.S. Pat. No. 3,967,765 has a spin chamber with associated tangential and radial grooves formed on the inner surface of the cap end wall, and transverse feed grooves at the end of an internal plug bearing against such wall. Thus, the details provided for adjustment between spray and stream positions are located on each of two rotatable parts which not only creates tooling difficulties but presents ridges or corners which must pass one another during cap rotation resulting in a shearing action which could score or abrade one or both confronting parts and cause leakage. Besides, an extra slotted, internal sleeve is required in telescoping relation to a slotted cap sleeve to effect a spigot-type shut off which, however, because of the thin-walled sleeves, can create leakage.
The nozzle assembly of U.S. Pat. No. 4,234,128 likewise requires the spin chamber and associated tangential grooves to be formed on the underside of the cap end wall, and passages and slots on an internal plug arranged to produce a stream or spray discharge or shut-off. Thus, some of the details for the dispense function are on the cap end wall and some others are on the plug confronting this end wall, such that a shearing action results between these details as they pass one another upon cap rotation. Due to such abrasive and interrupted engagement between rotating parts, scoring, snags and/or undue wear occurs with consequent leakage.
The nozzle assembly of U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,365,751 and 4,516,695 likewise requires cooperating dispense function details to be located on the underside of the cap end wall and the confronting end of an internal plug which thereby presents ridges or corners producing a shearing action during cap rotation and undue wear with possible leakage.